


I've Got The Routine

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Ass to Mouth, Come Sharing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, boys taking care of each other, flip fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We ain’t supposed to think or do today, Stevie, just… enjoy.  You know how to do that, don’t you?”<br/>Steve half smirks and looks down at his breakfast, raking little lines in his oatmeal with his fork.  “I guess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got The Routine

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a few good tries to write this one, because I had to sit down and think about what I really, truly wanted to write. The answer was fluff and porn, so that's what I did. There was also this overwhelming desire for kisses that went on forever, because it's my favorite thing and Stucky kisses are the Most Important.
> 
> So here we are.
> 
> (And yes, I know I promised kinky things but this one had to be done first - but that's not cause for complaint, is it?)

            Steve takes another sip of his drink and listens to Glenn Miller’s distant trombones tune up, a warm slurry of sound that makes the hair on the back of Steve’s neck stand up.  Glasses clatter around him, masculine voices laugh, argue, and coalesce into a warm lull.  There’s a dance floor, although no one’s on it yet.  It seems to be far off from where Steve sits, almost impossibly so.

            Bucky’s sitting next to him with his hat tipped back, companionably close but not so much that it could be mistaken for anything less than friendship.  He says nothing, just sits and drinks – or if he does say something, it’s lost on Steve.  He can see his mouth move and the words form, but no sound is heard.  Steve doesn’t find that odd, just soaks up more of the atmosphere and curls his toes inside his shoes as Mr. Miller’s orchestra start things off with “Tuxedo Junction.”

            Slow, sweet, and punchy – just how Steve likes it.  Glenn Miller is his favorite, more than Benny Goodman or Jimmy Dorsey.  There’s something about his charts that make warmth pool in the bottom of his stomach, makes him want to take Bucky by the hand and dance.

            All of a sudden, the world is tilted on its side and his mind tells him to panic as the officer’s bar and his compatriots disappear altogether only to be replaced by-

            “You were humming in your sleep again.” 

            That voice pulls him up and out REM and Steve’s confronted with Bucky, propped on one elbow and smiling lazily down at him.  His hair is tangled and snarled from rest and he’s got scruff for days on his cheeks – but there’s no danger, no watering hole from seventy five years ago.  Just Bucky, their king-sized bed, and the cool, dry for once air of their bedroom.

            Steve rubs the sand out of his eyes and rolls over to plant his face into Bucky’s flesh and blood shoulder.  “My deepest apologies if I woke you – and don’t tell me it’s fine, you need your rest.”

            Bucky chuffs a laugh and lays back down, Steve halfway on top of him.  “I don’t know, I don’t mind waking up to Moonlight Serenade, even if it is out of key and combined with.. what?”

            “It was supposed to be ‘Tuxedo Junction’ – wait, you were there too.”  It felt far too real to be a dream, and yet….

            “Was I singing this time or sucking you off under the table?”  Bucky runs his fingers through Steve’s hair and pulls the covers back up around them.

            “No, you were just existing, but I couldn’t tell what you were saying – and since I can actually hear your voice-”  Steve’s mind drifts to _sucking you off under the table –_ now there’s an idea.

            “Is that your mind’s way of telling me I talk too much?”  He feels Bucky’s lips on the top of his head and he relaxes once again, his eyes closed to the morning light peeking in through the curtains.

            “Guess so – but I’d rather hear you than not.  Kind of unnerving  for you to _not_ talk.”  God, Bucky’s so _warm_ right now, to the point where Steve wants to climb into them with him.

            Bucky gently manhandles Steve so that he’s laid on top of him, practically nose-to-nose.  “Would it make you uncomfortable if not talking involved say, my tongue in your mouth?”  He looks so hopeful and expectant that it makes Steve’s heart melt right away.

            Steve kisses his chin and slides his fingers into Bucky’s soft hair.  “Only one way to find out, isn’t there?”

            Bucky pulls him under and Steve willingly drowns.

            There’s never been a kiss between them that Bucky at least hasn’t invested in completely, and that remains true.  Bucky’s an extremely giving kisser, his soft, plush lips communicating just as much against Steve’s as if it were actual conversation.  There’s never any room for doubt as to why he’s kissing Steve, or that he’ll leave him unsatisfied in the process.  Steve hums softly as Bucky’s tongue makes tiny, wet circles around his, his metal hand on the back of Steve’s head to keep them both firmly in place.  His other plays soft harmonies up and down Steve’s back, making chords just as sweet as Glenn Miller’s.  Steve shivers when he adds little chromatics in the form of his nails scraping gently across his trapezius, up to Steve’s hairline, and then back down again.

            Part of Steve’s mind tells him that yes, he should indeed stay in bed with Bucky all day, making out and rolling around and leaving their imprints on each other’s psyches.  Ever since he came back, Bucky’s been a very firm believer in good touch as restorative therapy, including but not limited to kissing Steve for hours on end.  Steve’s a willing advocate, because it’s just something they’ve always done, helping each other out just the same as if it were changing a tire or spotting each other at the gym.

            Bucky shifts his hips so that Steve feels his morning wood poking against his belly, hard as iron and hot through the fleece of his sleep pants.  Steve starts to reach between them but Bucky grasps his hand and brings it back up, squeezing his fingers tightly.

            Steve smirks and sucks on Bucky’s bottom lip, murmuring “I had intentions that I thought you’d enjoy with that.”

            “Leave, it babe – I wanna save it for later.”  Bucky kisses him again to reassure Steve that yes, he’s serious about that.

            Fine.

            “And how much later _is_ later?”

            “Stevie, we don’t have a damn thing to take care of today – later’s whenever it feels just right.”  He resumes his slow jam on Steve’s back, touching individual vertebrae and drawing him back in with those beautiful bedroom eyes.

            “Just right, huh?”

            “Yeah.  And maybe we just stay like this, too.  Easy access, comfy and cozy?”  Bucky looks hopeful and like hell if Steve’s going to turn that offer down.

            Steve kisses his scruffy cheeks and worries his jaw a little more.  “Can I at least put a shirt on while I make breakfast?”

            “Whatever you want, babe – just understand I ain’t drifting far today.”  There’s a great deal of sincerity in his words, making the most pleasant ache gather in Steve’s lower body.

            “Wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

            Steve ends up with Bucky in his lap and his arms wrapped around his body, completely unable to get enough of each other.  Steve’s trembling with just how smoldering the kiss is, that most exquisite sort of hunger gnawing at his belly.  Neither of them makes an effort to pull away, even though nature demands Steve get up and relieve himself.

            Bucky does at least grant him a whistle  when he reluctantly gets up and heads to the bathroom, naked save for dark blue briefs that hug his ass so tightly it feels like a second skin.  He’s also not in the least bit surprised to find that his foreskin is full of precome when he pulls his dick out to pee.  He resists tasting it, wanting to leave it for Bucky whenever he chooses to do so.  For now, he’ll just enjoy the anticipation.

            Looking in the mirror, he tilts his head this way and that, trying to decide whether or not he should shave.  He’s past the point of scruff, and has been – he’s grown an outright beard, and a damned nice one at that.  It’s a couple shades darker than the hair on his head and really, leaving beard burn on Bucky’s thighs is a far more gratifying thing than he ever could have imagined.

            So it stays.  Just because he can, he does a few pull-ups in the bathroom doorway before he goes in search of a shirt and some socks. 

            Bucky’s in the kitchen , still clad in just his sleep pants, when Steve wanders out, his hair now brushed and pulled back in a little ponytail.  He’s measuring out a generous portion of coffee grounds and humming the same song as Steve earlier, his low voice making Steve go to goosebumps all over.

            “Thought the Kona blend might be good today.”  Bucky turns his head to kiss Steve’s cheek when he feels his chin hooked over his shoulder.

            “I trust your taste – want your eggs scrambled or an omelet?”  Steve scritches his fingers over Bucky’s abs and rubs himself against his ass, starting the slow process of teasing that he knows will go on all day.

            Bucky doesn’t answer for a moment, head dipped low as Steve mouths at the back of his neck.  His breathing quickens ever so slightly, hands flat on the counter.

            “Uh… scrambled.  Please.”

            “You got it, Buck.”  Steve nips him behind his left ear and goes to the refrigerator, making a show of bending over and stretching – even though the eggs are on the top shelf.  He feels Bucky’s eyes on him like laser sights, absorbing Steve’s every movement.  Steve plucks the carton from the fridge and struts over to the stove, flexing as he gets a pan from the cabinet.

            “Coffee brewing yet?”

            He hears Bucky exhale and click the switch, soon followed by the bubble and hiss of water heating up – Bucky isn’t the only one who’s good at this game, and they both know that.

            “Seems like an awful lot of work just to put eggs in a frying pan, Stevie.”  He can feel Bucky standing about a foot behind him, radiating desire and maybe even a little aggressiveness.

            “Gotta get in my stretches somehow, since I’m not planning on hitting the gym today.”  Steve adds a little pepper to the eggs, already starting to sizzle away.

            “Well well well, mark the date on the calendar, Steve Rogers is skipping his workout.”  Bucky has a smile in his voice that makes Steve’s heart flutter.

            “Would you rather me disappear for three hours and come back to you all sweaty and veiny-” Steve turns around, spatula in hand – “or stay here to cook your eggs and maybe give you a long overdue back rub?”

            Bucky steps into his space, joining his hands at the small of Steve’s back.  “As much of a turn on being sweaty and veiny is, I’d rather you take the second option.  Could always lift me instead.”

            Without missing a beat, Steve puts down his spatula, locks his arms around Bucky’s waist, lifts, spins them, and puts him up on the counter, Bucky laughing the whole time. 

            “How’s that?”  Steve crowds up close to him, holding Bucky’s body in his arms.

            “Predictable.”

            Steve shrugs and turns the eggs down.  “I can live with that.”

            When Bucky gets really into a kiss, he rubs his toes together.  Steve feels his heels on the backs of his legs where his feet are crossed, little shuffles of flesh against flesh as he kisses Bucky tongue deep, another one of those eternal, mind-slurring kisses that make Steve want to give everything else up.  Over and over again their lips make little wet sounds as they kiss, suck on each other’s tongues, and join back together, never, ever enough.  Smooth as silk Steve stirs Bucky’s eggs without ever breaking,

            The corners of Bucky’s mouth are covered with little trails of spit when Steve finally pulls away, his eggs just slightly burned and his cheeks flushed dark pink.  “Makin’ me awfully light headed, Stevie.”

            “In which case I better help you down.”  Steve pulls him off the counter and they end up chest to chest, Bucky’s nipples hard enough to feel even through Steve’s shirt.  He indulges himself with rubbing them for a minute, breakfast the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.  Bucky’s fingers hurt where they grip his hipbones, the muscles of Bucky’s torso clenching up the longer he messes with him.

            “Steve, I’m already wet – you don’t have to try harder.”

            “But it’s fun, baby boy.”  Steve bites at his neck and grinds his hard-on against Bucky’s, himself soaked through his underwear with precome.

            Bucky groans and pulls himself away.  “You’re a menace, no matter how great society thinks you are.”

            “Only to you, Buck.”  Steve lets him go and heads for the fruit bowl, intent on having apples with his oatmeal this morning.  As Bucky walks by to get his coffee, he gets a handful of Steve’s ass and squeezes.

            “Good news – all of your squats have made your butt jiggle even less.”

            Trust Bucky to call that _good_ news – Steve wants it to jiggle, even if it’s only a little bit.  No, Bucky’s the one with the ass that looks so good when it shakes.

            “Mark me down as even more glad for skipping my workout today.”  Steve lets Bucky grope him for a moment more before he goes to get the newspaper – which he hopes isn’t being held by his across the hall neighbor.  She likes to hold onto it sometimes until Steve either lifts his shirt or shows off some other part of his body – it’s a routine at this point, and one Steve does with mostly good-natured grumbling.

            The paper lies undisturbed on his step, not a sign of his neighbor anywhere.  Steve thanks whatever household god has kept her in her place and heads back in, skimming the headlines.

            Bucky of course takes it from him the moment Steve sits down at the table, rifling through it for the comics.

            “You know you can just read it online, babe” Bucky tells him as Steve lets out a long-suffering sigh.

            “I like to hold the paper and turn the pages with my hand, Buck.  You know that.”

            “Yeah, yeah, let you have your… hey, it’s you!”  Bucky turns the local culture section to him and yeah, there Steve is, standing behind the podium for a speech he gave at the Smithsonian three days before.  They had expanded the section on the European theatre, and who better to introduce the exhibit then someone who was there?

            Steve gets tired of the dog and pony show he’s put through a couple times a year.  For one, he doesn’t like speaking in front of crowds all that much and two, the memories aren’t pleasant ones.

            Like Bucky falling…

            Steve stops himself before he lets his mind wander too far and grabs Bucky’s hand, as real as he can be, in his pajama pants and starting to reach for the pepper to put on his eggs.

            “You good?”  Bucky squeezes his hand back and waits for Steve to let go of the paper before continuing his search.

            “I’m fine, just… I’m sure there are better experts on this stuff out there than me.”   Steve gets up to turn the kettle off, pouring generously over his brown sugar and cinnamon oats.

            “You look awfully good in this suit.”

            “That’s the one that binds in the crotch.”

            “Yeah, you definitely have that ‘my dick’s too big to be constrained like this right now’ look going on in the photo – mind if I cut it out and put it in the spank bank?”

            Steve chuckles and comes back to the table.  “Most people just look at smut online nowadays.”

            Bucky imitates Steve, puffing himself up bigger than normal.  “I like to turn the pages.”

            Steve won’t argue with him.

            Bucky’s cold toes keep rubbing up and down the inside of his leg while they eat, quiet little chuckles coming from Bucky’s side of the table every now and then.  Steve has to stifle his own laughter every time, as Bucky’s tends to be infectious – and seldom heard.  He’ll let him read the funnies as much as he wants to if he gets to hear that warm, deep voice in the throes of mirth.

            Bucky finally puts down his section and leans back, stretching his arms above and behind his head.  Steve doesn’t even try to conceal the fact he’s watching, enjoying watching the little veins that pop up at the base of his abdomen.

            “I still don’t know how you stand to eat that stuff.”  Bucky puts his arms back down and pokes at the remainder of his eggs, but a bare forkful left.

            “Because it’s good for you.”

            “See, good _for you._ Not just good.  Scrambled eggs and Coney Island hot dogs are good.  Good for you doesn’t mean enjoyment, you know.”

            Steve fixes him with a look and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and making sure his biceps flex.  “You’re determined to get your shots in at me today, aren’t you?”

            “Maybe – but it’s better than you looking melancholy over something that happened seventy years ago.”

            “I was not going to be _melancholy.”_

“Yeah, but you looked like you could be.”  Bucky’s toes rub the inside of his left thigh, getting closer and closer to the warmest part of Steve’s body.  “We ain’t supposed to think or do today, Stevie, just… enjoy.  You know how to do that, don’t you?”

            Steve half smirks and looks down at his breakfast, raking little lines in his oatmeal with his fork.  “I guess.”

            Bucky gets up and saunters to Steve’s side of the table, sitting in his lap and making the chair creak underneath their combined wake.  “Good – because if you don’t, you _know_ I can remind you.”

            He has his hands on the sides of Steve’s face now, cupping his jaw and rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs.  “You care to actually present your case or are you going to let me wallow in my not knowingness of enjoying?”

            Bucky’s mouth is spicy with pepper, and the longer the kiss goes on the more Steve’s lips tingle from it.  He curls his fingers into Bucky’s hair, threading it between them and letting it flow out in long, slow motions.  Bucky shifts himself in Steve’s lap so that he’s right on top of his cock, the pressure and warmth getting Steve hard again – and fast.

            He gets up right as Steve’s about to start groping his chest again.

            “Wasn’t there some mention of a back massage?”  Bucky grins and carries his plate to the sink, his pants riding lower and lower; Steve’s right about his theory too – he’s definitely _not_ wearing any underwear.

            “I thought you’d remember that – bed or couch?”

            “Bed.”  Bucky starts for their room and leaves Steve to take his plate out of the sink and put it in the washer.  On the way, Steve strips his shirt off and tosses it towards the laundry room, down to just his briefs and even then, they may not be on that much longer.

            Bucky’s already laying down on the bed, perpendicular to the pillows and bare-ass naked, wiggling his butt back and forth as he makes himself more comfortable.

            Ah, what the hell – Steve shimmies his briefs down his legs and ignores the precome that pulls at his leg hair.

            “When you said easy access, I didn’t think you meant completely naked.”  He alights on Bucky’s thighs, letting him know that he’s just as naked too.

            Bucky, for once, doesn’t really react.  Hell, he doesn’t even look back at him, just nods where he has his face pressed to the mattress.  “I wasn’t wrong – it’s just the _easiest._ ”

            “You just want to be naked.”

            “It’s nature’s intended state of being for us, Stevie, we may as well embrace it.”    

            “Always cut right through the bullshit, don’t you?”  Steve’s about to put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders when he remembers – “oil.”

            “Huh?”

            “I have massage oil – don’t move.”  Steve goes to the bathroom and looks under the sink, right next to his can of shaving cream.  He’s had it for weeks but not found the chance to use it yet, either giving or receiving.  They’ve been on missions a lot recently, and if one’s home then the other isn’t – he’s absolutely going to get his money’s worth out of it today.

            Bucky’s remained exactly as Steve left him, toes curling and uncurling to try and bring a little warmth to them.  Steve rubs his soles for a second before he sits back on Bucky’s legs, watching him perk up as he opens the cap of the bottle and squirts oil into his hands.

            “This is gonna be cold, isn’t it?”   Bucky’s already braced for it – but it warms up fast in Steve’s hands.

            “It says it’s supposed to be warming – guess we’ll find out.” 

            Steve starts in the middle of Bucky’s shoulders and gives him a few tentative rubs to try it out.

            “Hey, that… that’s not bad.”  Bucky puts his head back down and Steve digs his thumbs in a little harder.  “Oil’s nice too, babe.”

            Steve smiles into a laugh and bends down to kiss the back of Bucky’s head.  “You’re sweet.”  He presses into the hard knots around Bucky’s shoulder blades, his smile fading a little.  “And you’re really, _really_ tense.”

            “It’s a stressful life we have.  Kind of expected, isn’t it?”  Bucky turns his face so that Steve can hear him better.  “And don’t think I haven’t noticed the hard set of your shoulders either.  You could use one of these too.”

            Steve shrugs and works up to Bucky’s trapezius.  “Don’t worry about me, Buck.  I’m aces.”

            “Like hell you are.”  Bucky’s eyebrows quirks up at him and even if they are both naked, Steve knows Bucky can expose him even further, really fast.  “Let’s face it, Steve – you and I haven’t been okay in a good while now.”

            “No mincing words, huh?”

            “It’s true.  And when you think about it, we both should have been dead a long time ago.  It’s nothing personal, just how we’re wired.”

            Steve turns Bucky’s words over for a minute, his hands paused on his spine.  “I know your pillow talk is better than this – unless you just _want_ to have this conversation right now.”

            “Just telling you why this is necessary, buddy.  And it’s a little easier like this, you know?”

            “Bare-ass naked and my cock practically up your butt?”

            “Remember, natural state.”  Bucky smiles and reaches to rub Steve’s thigh.  “But yeah, it’s easier.  Never been anything other than honest with you, Stevie.”

            “I know.”  Steve digs into his flanks and works them for a while, rubbing away the tension in his muscles and the air between them.  Sure, they both need help, and a lot of it.  Trouble is, neither of them have been big on talking to shrinks or anyone like that.  They’d had enough of that in the army and Steve had certainly been through the ringer when he’d been brought out from his deep freeze.

            As for Bucky? 

            Steve knows there are parts of what happened to him when he was an agent of the Soviet Union that neither he or anyone else will ever know.  He respects Bucky’s decision to be tacit, even when he wakes up from nightmares so real that it takes an hour or better for him to calm down.  Those are the times he wishes the most that he could help, would have been able to pull him up onto that train and rode it all the way back home, instead of…

            He doesn’t realized he’s stopped until Bucky’s half-turned on his side under him and he’s reaching for his hands.

            “Stevie?”

            Steve blinks away a tear and looks away.  “Sorry.”

            Bucky sits up and brings Steve down to his level, fingers strong and comforting on his back.  “That one’s on me – no more, I promise.”

            Steve manages half a smile and kisses Bucky on the mouth.  “And here I was enjoying feeling you up.” 

            “Hey, I’m all for your continuing – back to work soldier.”  Bucky kisses him one more time and wriggles back over, belly down and ass wiggling against Steve’s dick.

            “Bastard.” 

            “Yours.”

            Steve puts more oil to his palms and shifts his complete focus to massaging Bucky, lingering over the hard cuts of his muscles, enjoying and re-memorizing and _feeling._ He pays particularly close attention to the area around his metal arm, as it tends to get even more stiff than the rest of him over time.  Bucky goes from breathing quietly to outright moaning, especially when Steve works on his lower back.

            “Want me to ease up?”  Steve’s fingers are tingling and Bucky’s starting to sweat a little, either from the oil or arousal Steve’s not sure – probably both.

            “Nah – lower.”

            Steve makes shiny little pools with the oil in Bucky’s back dimples and starts to work it in, hard enough that he makes a couple of Bucky’s vertebrae crack.  “Like that?”

            Bucky nods, his fingers curling into fists.  “If the whole superhero thing stops working, _definitely_ work as a therapist – hell, if we weren’t practically married I’d _pay_ you to do this.”

            Steve looks up at the ceiling, grinning ear to ear.  “Anytime you want to go down to the courthouse, rent a church, or even just grab a passing justice or priest, you say the word.”

            “Just keep rubbing, Rogers – I’m too dishonest of a man to have a ring on me.”

            “Bullshit.”  Steve presses his thumbs into the top of Bucky’s ass, grabbing and kneading those impossibly beautiful glutes and giving them a hell of a good workout, too.  “You’re getting awfully fuzzy down here, by the way.”

            “Sorry, but it’s been a while since I’ve had proper time to do much about it.”  Bucky doesn’t shy away as Steve parts his cheeks and inspects the dark hair that lies around his hole.

            “No time like the present – and we both need a shower anyway.”  Steve gets up, his knees cracking from having kneeled for so long.  “C’mon, it’s getting cold in here.”

            “Says he who hasn’t been face down and tortured for an hour.”  Bucky’s got creases from the sheets on his cheek and his hair’s a complete mess, his ponytail non-existent.

            “That you _volunteered_ for, might I remind you.”  Steve catches Bucky by the hand and pushes him up against the doorjamb to the bathroom, grinding their hips together.  “Unless you’ve already forgotten that little detail.”

            “Punk.”  Bucky reaches down between their bodies and grabs Steve’s dick, stroking up and rubbing his thumb over the slit until precome wets it.  “And don’t think I haven’t forgotten about you, either.”

            “Are you talking to me or my junk?”

            Bucky sucks Steve’s bottom lip into his mouth and smiles.  “You decide.”

            He slips away from Steve and opens the shower door, beckoning to Steve like some sort of incarnate sin.

            “Yeah, you _definitely_ need help – it’s a sign of insanity when you start talking to inanimate objects.”  Steve gets in right as the water comes on, Bucky having positioned himself so that the initial cold blast hits Steve’s back instead of him.

            “That’s still not funny, Buck.”

            “True – but I’m not cold, either.”  Bucky steps under the hot spray and soaks himself, head going under first.  Steve’s right behind him, chest to back with his hands on his hips.  Already they’re both slippery against each other, the water running down Bucky’s muscular body almost artfully.  Steve gets two handfuls of pecs and rubs, Bucky’s nipples hard against his palms.

            “Whoops – forgot the soap.”  He’s back a moment later with a bar of Dove and mostly dirty intentions.  “You’re gonna wash me too, right?”

            “After that massage Stevie, anything you want.”  Bucky backs himself up so that he’s slotted into Steve’s arms and the water sticks them together.

            “Think I’ll make those demands later – now hold still.”  Steve starts with his neck, running the soap over his skin and kissing it when it’s rinsed off.  Bucky, for the most part, complies and remains slack but ready to move, letting his arms be lifted as Steve cleans him with care enough to make him sleepy again.

            “You’re enjoying this far too much, aren’t you?”  Steve runs the soap over Bucky’s ass, spending far too much time on it and making him squirm every time his fingers “accidentally” brush over his hole.

            “You have a magic touch, what do you want me to do?  _Not_ enjoy it?”  Bucky grins and reaches back for Steve’s head, grabbing thick, dark blonde strands and bringing him in for a kiss.  Steve turns Bucky so that they’re facing each other and he leans into the kiss, hands moving up and down Bucky’s back in long, swooping motions.  Bucky’s hands don’t stay on his head and neck for long, reaching down between them and finally, _finally_ he has their cocks pressed together, jerking them with his flesh-and-blood hand while grabbing Steve’s ass with the other.

            All at once like this, the sensations are overwhelming.  Steve flinches only a little when Bucky traces the rim of his hole with his fingertip, leaving Steve breathing open-mouthed against Bucky’s lips.  It’s been a while since he’s been so much as touched back there, and Bucky doesn’t exactly seem like he’s going to stop.

            “Bucky…”

            “Here, baby.”

            “Can you…”   Steve hopes the look of mounting desperation in his eyes conveys _I need you to fuck me_ more clearly than he can say it.  Right now it feels like his throat has closed up.

            “Yeah, Stevie, yeah – I got you.” 

            There’s a half empty bottle of lube on the shelf next to the shampoo, half-empty from use.  Most of their morning sex happens in the shower but today they can take time with it and hell if Steve doesn’t want it slow and deep.  He braces his hands against the tiled wall as Bucky wets his hole with slick, rubbing it in so tenderly that it makes Steve’s chest constrict.  It’s not often that Bucky tops but when he does, it’s a complete change in demeanor from when he bottoms. Gone is the ferocity and desperation, the intense need to be fucked and filled. Instead, they both get really quiet and hyper-aware of what exactly it is they’re doing.

            “Steve, are you sure?”  Bucky kisses the tops of his shoulders, three fingers currently stretching Steve’s ass.  He curls them gently, touching Steve’s prostate.

            “Yeah, just… I need you, Buck.”

            Bucky doesn’t way a word, just slips his fingers out and a moment later, Steve feels the head of his thick cock pushing into him, slow and hot.  He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out, toes curling against the slippery vinyl at the bottom of the shower and feeling incredibly vulnerable.

            “Good?”  Bucky’s halfway in, his hands caressing Steve’s lats.

            “Keep going.”  Steve grabs Bucky’s metal hand and places it over his heart, their fingers linked together.  His pulse thunders louder and louder the deeper Bucky goes.  Precome’s already leaking in a steady stream from the tip of his cock and tempted as he is to taste himself, he doesn’t dare move.

            He feels Bucky’s hips come flush with his body.

            “I ain’t moving until you give the go ahead, baby.”  Bucky’s voice is a low, soft whisper, kissing the side of Steve’s neck up to the back of his ear.  Goosebumps race across his body and end where the base of Bucky’s bare cock is opening him up more and more with each passing second.

            “Just… slow, Bucky.  Go slow.”

            Steve forces himself past the initial discomfort with a long, wet kiss.  Bucky holds on tight with his free hand, the other still on Steve’s chest.  Steve squeezes his fingers tightly as Bucky starts to move, rolling his hips just so that Steve feels as much as possible with every movement.  He already knows that this isn’t going to last nearly as long as he wants it to but he’ll be damned if he isn’t going to enjoy it while it lasts.

            Bucky draws closer, his metal thumb making journeys back and forth over the valleys and peaks of Steve’s knuckles.  “You are so fucking _tight._ ”

            “Good or bad thing?”  Steve can’t manage more than a rasp but Bucky hears him loud and clear.

            “Definitely good – remind me again why I bottom all the time.”

            “Because it feels amazing if – _Christ, Bucky right_ there – if this…”  Steve loses his ability to speak when Bucky fucks right into his sweet spot, his senses whiting out.  His legs start to tremble and Bucky’s hand tightens on his hip, bruising the skin. 

            “Yeah.”  Bucky’s only work of agreement is lost in the roaring of blood in Steve’s ears.  He takes the hand he’s bracing himself against the wall with and jerks his cock, just barely in sync with Bucky’s hips.  He thickens more the moment he touches himself, the weightless feeling of orgasm already blossoming upwards from his lower body. 

            “Faster.”

            Bucky obeys immediately and for ten seconds, Steve’s getting railed so hard his teeth clatter.  He’s stretched and exposed and left breathless, something hot and primal knotted up in his chest for a tiny eternity – his name is chanted in his ear but it may as well be a million miles away, that sound-

            He comes messily all over the shower wall, sobbing with pleasure as his nervous system turns electric.  Bucky’s teeth sink into the back of his neck and he’s pulled up right as his body is fucked down onto Bucky’s cock and a moment later, warmth that isn’t  shower water trickles out and down the insides of his thighs, come and lube making their private little world smell like their bedsheets after four or five rounds because they couldn’t get enough.

            Seizing an opportunity he seldom gets, Bucky pushes Steve against the wall farthest from the stream of water to lick his come out of Steve’s body.  It makes him feel even more filthy than he already does, especially with Bucky outright moaning his own pleasure.  Little shockwaves gather intensity the longer Bucky’s tongue is inside his body, truly and completely violated in the only way Steve will consent to.

            “Bucky, you…” He’s cut off when Bucky stands and kisses him, open-mouthed and tongue covered in his own spunk.  Steve gets that weightless feeling again and doesn’t protest when Bucky pins his wrists to the wall, feeding him his come and the taste of Steve’s body.

            Somewhere in their snowballing, Bucky finds the soap and washes Steve without ever breaking the kiss.

            “That was sneaky.”  Steve’s tongue feels two sizes two big for his mouth and he’s grinning like a madman.

            “But you enjoyed it.  A lot.”  Bucky grabs Steve’s cock and scrubs it so well that it probably shines.

            “Yeah, I… uh, thank you.”

            “No need, babe.  Just don’t keep it to yourself the next time you want to catch, alright?”

            “Alright.”  Steve goes for another kiss and yeah, it still tastes like come but Bucky melts all the same, tongue-deep and bodies pressed close together until the water starts to go cold.

            Bucky doesn’t even look when he shuts off the water, just goes by feel.

            “Wait, wasn’t I supposed to shave your ass?”

            Bucky opens the door and steps out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off.  “I do that out of the shower, not in it.  It’s enough to concentrate on without slipping and falling.”

            Now that Steve thinks about it, he’s never actually _seen_ Bucky do it. He’s only cognizant of the fact that it _happens._

“Yeah, good point – what do I do?”

            Bucky leans over the sink and sticks his ass out, wiggling it just the same as when he was getting his massage earlier.  “The same principle as shaving any other part of yourself – but this time, you gotta be even more careful than normal.”

            “Got it – do you have a special razor or…”

            “Nah – it’s my body hair, so I don’t see the need.”  Bucky reaches back and spreads his ass, tempting Steve to move a little quicker.

            “Whatever you say, Buck.”  He turns on the hot water to the sink and stops the drain, steam fogging the mirror even further.  He grabs Bucky’s razor from the shelf and the shaving cream from the cabinet – the whole time, Bucky makes no effort to move, still too blissed out from his orgasm to consider it.

            “This is gonna be cold.”  Steve shouldn’t have warned him, not after Bucky used him as a shield in the shower earlier.  He shakes the can and squirts enough into his fingers that he could probably shove his face in Bucky’s ass and come up with plenty to shave himself.

            Bucky doesn’t even flinch.  “Nothin’ I’m not used to, pal.  Just you be careful and don’t injure anything _you’re_ going to want to have fun with later.”

            “Yeah, _I’m_ the problem.”  Steve smacks his ass gently and for a second, the red handprint glows prettily, shaving cream outlining it like a beacon.

            No one breathes as Steve makes the first pass with the razor, right up the inside of Bucky’s left cheek.  Bucky’s looking straight ahead, damp hair clinging to his shoulders.  Steve swishes the razor off and repeats the same motion, just on the right this time.

            When he runs his thumb over the skin, it’s almost smooth.

            “Hey, I think I’ve got the hang of this.”

            “Says he who still has a lot more to go.  Chop chop, Cap, time’s a wasting.”

            “What are you in such a rush for?”

            Bucky turns around, incredulity wrinkling his forehead.  “Don’t think you’re the only one who wants a tongue and cock up their ass today.”

            “That so?”

            “Hi, Bucky Barnes, don’t believe we’ve met.”  Bucky sticks his hand out for Steve to shake and Steve pointedly ignore is, instead doing precision work around Bucky’s hole.

            “Don’t worry, Sergeant, you’ll get your turn.”  Steve’s getting hard again just thinking about it.

            “Damn right I will.”

            He doesn’t say much else, lest he mess up Steve’s work.  Steve shaves as much as he can, all the way up from his perineum to the top of his ass.  What’s left is smooth, pale skin and Bucky’s gorgeous pink hole, completely exposed and far too much of a distraction for Steve to really consider anything else.

            “What, do I have buried treasure or something back there?”  Bucky makes it wink at him and Steve’s arousal kicks into overdrive.

            “You will soon.”  Steve sets the razor on the sink and without warning, licks across his hole and rubs his scruff across over-sensitive skin.

            “Fuuu _uuuuuuuuck.”_ Bucky hisses through his teeth and reaches for the back of Steve’s head, putting him back in place.

            “More, baby?”

            Bucky’s answer is to push his ass back into Steve’s face and try to ride his tongue.  Steve lets him for a moment before he grabs hold of Bucky’s hips and holds him still, tongue going _hard_ over Bucky’s hole.  Bucky tries to squirm and wriggle but Steve’s got an iron grip on him, letting his beard do half the work for him.  He’s so fucking _smooth_ right now that it’s a terrible sin to not enjoy him and really, there’s no bad time to start foreplay.

            “God, keep… keep going.”  Bucky takes his cock in hand, only to have it batted away and his ass smacked a second later.

            “Uh-uh, Buck – you made me wait, now it’s your turn.”

            Bucky growls and resigns himself to his fate, only to be picked up and carried to the bedroom, spit running down the insides of his thighs and Steve feeling like a caveman with his prize.  Lifting Bucky hasn’t been a problem for quite some time now and every time, he’s glad that the U.S. government decided to alter his physicality, even if it does mean he’s got all sorts of fun mental issues to tackle on the regular.

            Steve drops him in a heap on the bed and shoves Bucky’s legs up practically to his ears.  “You should let me shave you more often, babe.”  He flicks his tongue over Bucky’s balls before going for his hole again.  Bucky gasps, having to choose between holding onto Steve’s head or holding his legs back.

            Instead, he wraps his thighs around Steve’s head and hangs onto the sheets for dear life.

            “Fuckin’ shit, Stevie, I can feel your tongue _inside me._ ”  Bucky moans so loudly the neighbors are bound to hear – not that they aren’t used to it by now; they’ve always had trouble keeping quiet when they fuck.

            Steve goes a little harder, unable to get enough now.  Bucky’s legs get tighter and tighter around his head, enough so that Steve starts to find it difficult to breathe.  He backs off just a hair, his thumbs to either side of Bucky’s hole as he goes in for one last, long tongue fuck.

            Bucky absolutely _howls_ with how good it feels – which goads Steve into actually getting on with what Bucky actually wants.

            “Lube.”  Steve sticks his right hand out for it, waiting for Bucky to gather his wits about him and get the bottle from underneath his pillow.  Bucky doesn’t look, just scrabbles until he locates it and hands it with trembling fingers over to Steve.

            Bucky picks his head up and fixes Steve with this hazy, lust-drunk look.  “You gonna come up here or stare at my ass all day?”

            “I’ll think about it.”  Steve covers his fingers with lube and rubs it over Bucky’s hole with the same careful attention he applied to the shaving cream.  It makes him squirm, cold on his shaved skin.  Steve warms it up with his fingers as much as he can before he starts to work Bucky open, a process they both know he isn’t going to spend a lot of time one.  Bucky has that “fuck me six ways to Sunday” look in his eyes and frankly, Steve’s right there with him.

            He’s had three fingers inside Bucky for about a minute when Bucky declares he’s had enough and grabs Steve’s hips, guiding him into position.  There’s one hot, lingering kiss before Bucky pushes Steve back and murmurs “you know what to do.”

            Like Steve’s ever going to be out of touch with what Bucky needs again.

            Bucky holds his hands as Steve slides right in, marveling internally at how _easy_ it is after Bucky’s shaved.  They’re both fixated on where their bodies are connected, subconscious motivations working their way to the surface by having them adjust their grips on each other’s hands, looser or tighter as they both adjust.  Steve finally breathes when he’s bottomed out completely – Bucky puts his legs around his waist and brings him down to his face.

            “Hard as you want, Stevie, ‘m right there with you.”  Bucky traces his fingers over his cheekbones and with that go ahead, Steve doesn’t hold back.

            It takes a minute to get the rhythm he wants, Bucky’s body still resistant and his own legs still shaking from getting fucked in the shower.  “Might need a sec.”

            Bucky kisses him on the lips, tenderness in his eyes.  “Don’t think I’m gonna go anywhere in the meantime, babe.”

            “Just lettin’ you know – you kind of ruined me in there.”

            Bucky gets a hand on Steve’s ass and feels his hole.  “Nothin’ _I’m_ not used to by now.”

            Steve scoffs and playfully bites his lip.  “Look, if you want to do all the work right now it won’t be any skin off my back.”

            “If you do what you’re supposed to, it definitely _will._ ”

            Steve can’t argue with that.

            It doesn’t take long before Steve finds the right pace and depth, Bucky’s vice-like around his cock.  Bucky’s gone for it, his head tossed back and his hands burning what feel like permanent marks into Steve’s hips.  His biceps flex with every motion of Steve’s body, pulling him in deep at the apex of every thrust.  Steve wants to kiss him but he’s also watching – Bucky’s gorgeous body is damp with sweat and his cock leaks with precome all over his  belly, hard enough to cut diamond. 

            Steve feels him tighten up suddenly  around him.

            “Bucky, are-”

            “Yeah.”  Bucky digs his fingers into Steve’s hips, nearly down to the bone.  Steve lets go of the headboard and grabs Bucky’s cock, stripping it just as fast as he can.  Bucky cries out and his back arches, a shaky _Steve_ forcing his mouth open wider.  Steve hits his prostate one, two, three times and Bucky explodes, come showering his body and the bed.  He thrashes the sheets and ends up forcing Steve out, surrendered over to his orgasm.

            It’s the most beautiful sort of breakdown to watch and Steve holds him through it, milking his cock until there’s nothing left and he can almost see Bucky’s heart pounding in his chest.

            “So fuckin’ gorgeous when you come, Buck.”  Steve leans down to kiss him and gets stopped by Bucky’s flesh hand on his chest.

            “Did you…”  He gestures to Steve’s cock, still hard and throbbing between his legs.

            “Not yet.”

            “Up here.”

            Steve kneels beside Bucky’s head and before he’s even settled, Bucky has the head of his cock in his mouth.  He bites back a shout as Bucky’s tongue dives into his slit, tasting his body and pulling Steve’s orgasm out of him a lot faster than expected.  Steve goes to stroke himself but Bucky clamps down on his wrist, keeping him away as he maneuvers them both and has Steve end up on his back, his cock halfway in Bucky’s mouth.

            All it takes is one long, slow circle of Bucky’s tongue under his foreskin before Steve comes so hard that he sees stars explode behind his eyelids.  Bucky adds an extra jolt by rubbing his still sensitive hole, completely overloading Steve’s nervous system and rendering him utterly slack by the time Bucky’s mouth comes off of him.

            “You…”

            “Know what you’re doing with my dick in your mouth, I know Stevie.”  Bucky sits back on his haunches and smacks his lips – the little bastard _swallowed_ this time.

            “What, you didn’t want to share that time?”

            Bucky’s running his fingers through his own come, still dripping down his body.  “I figured once was enough today but if you want to taste yourself that badly…”

            He kisses Steve so filthily that he could make a porn star blush.  Steve gets a little greedy for come that is no longer there and accidentally makes Bucky’s lip bleed a touch, the coppery taste making them both press their bodies together harder.

            “Sorry.”  Steve dabs at the cut with his thumb and when Bucky smiles, his heart nearly stops.

            “Hey, I don’t mind this battle wound.”  He’s still in Steve’s lap, sweaty and content and for a moment, completely at peace.

            “I know.”  Steve runs his hands down Bucky’s sides, thinking.  “So, we still have a good part of the day left.”

            “You make the popcorn, I’ll find something to-”

            Steve shushes him with a finger to his lips.  “I had something better in mind – why don’t we get cleaned up and take a trip down to the courthouse?”

            Bucky’s eyes and smile get so big that they’re almost blinding.  “Steve, are you..”

            “Yeah, I am – you’re not _that_ dishonest.”

           

           


End file.
